1. Field of the Invention
This invention most generally relates to a method of and a device/apparatus for use in cleaning small parts such as for example, jewelry pieces. The jewelry pieces which are to be cleaned are securely positioned or positionable within the main cavity of the apparatus and the walls of the apparatus are made of material and have a form which will permit the cleaning solution, preferably water with a detergent added, to pass through the walls and to impinge onto substantially all of the surfaces of the pieces to be cleaned and impinge with sufficient velocity and in sufficient volume, when used within any of the well known types or brands of automatic dishwashers, so as to be effective in the cleaning of the pieces. More particularly, the invention is directed to an apparatus comprising a main cavity for containing jewelry pieces and the walls defining the cavity are adapted to permit the turbulent and high velocity cleaning fluid of an operating automatic dishwasher to impinge onto the jewelry pieces contained within the main cavity. There is also provided various devices, such as hooks, posts, and compartments into which and onto which various types and sizes of jewelry pieces may be securely and effectively placed and which permits the turbulent and high velocity cleaning fluid to impinge onto each of the jewelry pieces and small parts contained within the main cavity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently there is nothing available that permits the safe and effective self-cleaning or home cleaning of jewelry pieces. There has been little inventive activity in the field of containers, devices or methods for cleaning jewelry.
Today jewelry is a multi-billion dollar industry and growing as the Americans, Japanese and the Europeans continue to spend a fair amount of their disposable income on jewelry related items. A large portion of the jewelry purchased is 14K and 18K jewelry in the form of bracelets, necklaces and earrings, but the bulk purchased resides in precious and semi-precious gem stone jewelry. The most popular of course is the diamond engagement ring, a ritual created by the diamond producers themselves back in the late 1800's.
Over the past 125 years or so people have been giving more than just engagement rings. In fact, jewelry has been worn for thousands of years and today almost every person wears some form of jewelry. The question has always been "What is the best way and the safest way to clean my jewelry/" and most people are completely uneducated as to what will and will not harm a piece of jewelry (not that a booklet detailing the methods and the procedures for using the invention will likely accompany each device) so most either don't bother or a few will make a trip to a jeweler and have a professional do it. The present invention will help educate the consumer as to what can be cleaned as well as provide a device in which it can be done safely and thoroughly in their own home as often as is desired without any undue work or effort on their part.
Today the best product available to the public is a jar of 90% water and 10% cleaning solution in which a basket and a miniature brush are provided. This cleaner has been tested by the inventor of the instant invention and found that if the item is soaked for hours and brushed vigorously perhaps 30% of the dirt and oil on the piece may be removed. The present invention (the INSTA-SHINE jewelry cleaner) uses the same principles used by professional jewelers, hot water and pressure combined with a cleaning solution.
An automatic dishwasher of the ordinary type found in most homes provides the hot water, water pressure and cleaning solution all in one appliance. Not only does this cleaner, when used with the apparatus of the present invention, clean as well as a professional, but it is a definite advantage and a convenience to being able to place jewelry into an apparatus or container and place it into a dishwasher go to bed and take out sparkling clean jewelry in the morning.
Tests have shown that even a piece of jewelry that has not been cleaned in at least a year, when cleaned by the method and apparatus disclosed herein, 80% to 85% of the oil and dirt will be removed in one cleaning. A weekly or monthly cleaning program is recommended. Such a program is not only effective but it is also safe.
After reviewing patents which were developed in a search, no structure or method for cleaning jewelry similar to the present invention was found nor was one suggested. None of the prior art known to the inventor hereof satisfies the need for effectively cleaning jewelry or other small parts in an effective and high quality, simple and economically feasible way. No one has considered the advantages of cleaning jewelry using a container such as is disclosed herein and used within an ordinary household automatic dishwasher. The dishwasher provides high velocity and high pressure cleaning solution which impinges onto the pieces contained within the container.
The U.S. Patents reviewed were U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,167,079 to Weil, 3,894,551 to Stohlman, 3,960,290 to Yake et al; 4,498,594 to Elder; 4,830,200 to Zambano et al; and 4,836,392 to Constantino.